Hemp It Up!
by Slipknot2
Summary: Shake It Up 420 edition for all potheads! One-Shot CeCe/Rocky. Happy 420! Don't read if you hate weed and/or femslash.


April 20. The cannabis are ready because it's National Weed Day, the favorite holiday of pot smokers all over the world. And those two dancers on Shake It Up, Chicago! were one of them. Rocky and CeCe always want marijuana to be legal in general use not medical use. It is legal, for medical, stupid! Like all pot heads, they smoke weed on 4/20 or on 4:20pm. When they went to school, they wear what they always wear on National Weed Day. Rocky wore a black t-shirt with a picture of a green pot leaf and said 'Blunt' written in white, a green skinny jeans, and black shoes. She also wore a white wristband that says 'Legalize It' written in bold green, a marijuana charm bracelet, a necklace that says '420' a green eye shadow and nail polish, and a pot leaf hair pin. CeCe wore a white t-shirt with a picture of a joint and said 'That's How I Roll' written in green, a tie dye shorts, and green shoes. Also wearing the same marijuana charm bracelet as Rocky, a wristband with a pot leaf color in green, yellow, and red, like Rocky's, green eye shadow and nail polish, and a pot leaf earings, as they walk to their locker room.

"Dude, have you heard that there's a Marijuana Carnival today at downtown park?" Rock asked.

"Yeah man! It allows every stoners in all ages! We're so going there!"

"Yup. It opens at 4:20pm. Get it? I mean they got foods, drinks, music, games, and most importantly: POT! We don't need to bring our own because they got a HUGE pile of weed that will be light up when it opens, so big that we can only inhale it and easily get stoned!"

"And our parents already knows and they don't gives a shit!"

"Yeah so after school we drop our stuff, take the train and headed to downtown to Marijuana Fair."

The bell ring and two danceing potheads are heading to class. As they walk into the class room and take their seat, most of the students were shock of what their wearing, guest they're not a big fan of marijuana. Mr Polk walks in and got the same reaction as the students.

"Girls! What are you guys wearing?" he said in shock.

"It's National Weed Day. We always dress up like this on National Weed Day." CeCe said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with 420?" Rocky asked.

"What's wrong? It's bad! Smoking weed is bad!"

"It's not bad, it's good. We tried it. Have YOU tried it? Have you try roll a joint or hitting a bong?" Rocky said as everyone in the class were shocked and Mr Polk look a Rocky and CeCe angrily.

**~~~After School~~~**

"All of the people in this school are so fucking stupid!" Rocky said.

"I know! Some people hates weed and some people don't even know what's 420 is!" CeCe said then they heard a honk. It comes from a green van with pot leaves all over. Next to it was a skinny shirtless man, 21 years old, with a tattoo of a stoned Applejack and Raindow Dash, from My Little Pony: Frendship is Magic, holding a bong on his back, wearing a pot leaf necklace, blue jeans, and flip flops. He has pale skin, blue eyes, long blonde hair and a goatee. He is waving his hand to get Rocky and CeCe attention as they walk to him.

"Barley!" They said as run towards him and hug him.

"Hey, Dudettes!" Barley said." I was thinking of taking you guys to the Marijuana Carnival because I wanna go there too!"

"Well, guest we don't need to take a train." CeCe said.

"And we can leave our stuff in his van." Rocky said.

"Alright, let's go!" Barley said as they gets on to the van and drove to downtown as they began to talk.

"So girls, how's school?" he asked as he was driving.

Rocky began to start. "Oh, it's okay except we almost got a detention for wearing this! Nobody was a fan of 420!"

"Man, that's stupid!"

"Yeah. So, how's your day?" CeCe asked.

"Pretty good, you guys. Just watching My Little Pony. Man, that episode was awsome! Fluttershy was so cute in that!"

"Man you're such a brony, Barley." CeCe said.

"That's why we like you." Rocky said.

**~~~Marijuana Carnival~~**

It's 4:20pm and the potheads have just arrive, just in time. For them, it's paradise! Everything is green, music playing(idk what music their playing when they're high), munchies, resting place, games, and of course, the smell of pot.

"I'll go find a resting spot while you guys go a head." Barley said.

"Alright! CeCe you go a head, I'll follow. I need to talk to him for a sec." Rocky said. Then CeCe heads of to the games.

"What is it?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, dude."

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye!"

Rocky smiles a Barley then tell him to get closer and whisper.

"I'm in love with CeCe." she whisper. Barley was surprise. Rocky is a lesbian, whose in love with another lesbian, CeCe. He remember last week that CeCe told him that she's in love with Rocky. Oh shit! he thought, Another lesbian! They're going to be the best couple!

"Cool. I wont tell anyone."

"Thanks." she said as she gives Marley a hug and walk off to find CeCe, her crush. When she found her on the game area, she's catching a buzz, then she walk up to her, playing Bong Hits, its like Milk Bottle Toss, but having a hard time.

"Hey man, wha'cha doing?"

"Trying to knock down all of the bong so I could win that." CeCe said as she point to a cute teddy bear with Bob Marley hair and hat and a cannabis leaf on its stomach. "Plus, I'm hitting a buzz."

"Me too. Hey I'll do it for you." Rocky said while took a ball from CeCe's hand. She's aiming the bong in pyramid, throws it, and the bong gets knock over. Rocky picks out the teddy bear CeCe wants and gives it to her.

"Thanks, dude! You're the best!" she said excitedly.

"No Prob. Wanna get munchies?"

"Sure!" CeCe answered as went to the tent that says 'Munchies.'

They started to feel high as the walk to Munchies. Rocky is just staring at the junk food section, trying to decide what snack they should eat. CeCe was holding old to the table next to the drinks section because she felt like she was floating. Finally, Rocky picks up some snacks and CeCe got three cans of Arizona.

"I need to hold on to these cans so I wont float away." CeCe said.

"Why there's a cheetah cat on a Cheetos bag?" Rocky asked then she look closer to the bag. "Hold on...Cheet**AH**...Cheet**OS**. I get it."

"Take Hot Cheetos too!"

"Alright!"

"Wait. How do you know I was thinking?" CeCe asked as they pay the snacks and walk off to find Barley.

When they went to the resting area, they found Barley, sitting on a My Little Pony blanket, waving. They follow the wave and take a seat on the blanket.

"Sup guy! You got food!" the brony pothead said.

Then they began to eat their snacks while listening to Bob Marley songs. Rocky and CeCe felt very high and start staring at each other, eye to eye. As CeCe's getting closer to Rocky's face, she pressed her lips against hers and Rocky returns the favor for 30 minutes. As they both pulled away, everything around them changes as the blanket form into a giant surfboard and they fell onto a rainbow waterfall. Both of the girls were cuddling each other as they are in a middle a river, surrounded by My Little Pony characters. They found themselves been picked up by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy because they've been chased by giant Joseph Kony. They drag them into Clouds Dale and place them on the clouds. Then the pegasi push the clouds to Ponyvill and land on Twilight's libery, then they passed out.

**~~~Bedroom~~~**

Rocky woke up with a big headache and found herself on Barley's bedroom. How did she get here? She looked around the room, wooden walls, Bob Marley and My Little Pony posters garbage on a grey carpet, three bean bags, a screen tv, a cabinet with bongs and clothes, an Xbox, and a stuffed My Little Pony characters on the corner. Then she look on the bed and found CeCe, naked and found herself, naked. Why is CeCe naked? Why am I naked? she thought. Rocky gets up on the bed, covers herself with stuffed Rarity, and look on the window. The entire Chicago was covered with Kony 2012 posters, she realized that last night was Cover the Night for doing a propaganda to stop Kony. She heard CeCe awake with a same reaction as Rocky when she woke up, she gets up, grab stuffed Pinkie Pie to covers herself and walk towards Rocky.

"How did we get here? And why are we naked" CeCe asked.

"I don't know." They found a note on the door. Rocky grabs the note and reads:

_Rocky and CeCe,_

_You guys are so crazy at the carnival! You guys were making out there and when the carnival is over, I should have take you home but both of your parents said that I should take you to my house. I mean you guys are so high, you want to join the Cover the Night thing. When I take you guys to my room, I heard you guys moaning and screaming, meaning you guys having sex! Man you guys are so crazy, you were just come out to each other!_

_-Barley_

_P.S. I made you guys some breakfast._

"So we just have sex?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah. It was awsome!"

"Even from that trip. Wanna get back to bed?"

"Sure, babe"

CeCe blushed and went back to bed with Rocky.

"I love you, CeCe."

"I love you too, Rocky."

It was the best National Weed Day ever.


End file.
